Henry Ford Hospital, in Detroit Michigan, is a teaching and research institution, with over $15M in total research funding, $7.064M of which is NIH support. Programs utilizing animal models comprise 64% of total NIH funding. Veterinary and technical assistance, housing, care, surgical and postoperative support for this research is provided by the Animal Resource Facility (Bioresources). Although currently AAALAC accredited, correction of serious deficiencies in the physical plant is essential to meet the needs of the growing number of NIH funded programs in this institution and maintain accreditation. The specific aims of this proposal are to: 1) Replace nonfunctioning isolation doors which fail to adequately separate species; 2) resurface deteriorated flooring which has become permeable through age and can no longer be sanitized and 3) replace four rusting rabbit caging racks which fail to meet DHHS standards. The most recent AAALAC site visit report for this institution states the need for improvement of physical plant deficiencies (outlined above as specific aims). During the year that has elapsed since this report, the deterioration of the doors and floors has accelerated. Because the isolation doors do not meet standards for separation of species, the available space is ineffectively used and experiments are delayed and/or deferred in their completion. The flooring has delaminated in several areas, showing serious structural decomposition has occurred. Although it is recognized that it is financially prudent to address these problem areas now, the monetary resources of the institution has shown strong commitment to the animal facility by its substantial continuing investment in capital improvement and renovation. These factors combine to exceed the available institutional resource base. The proposed corrections to the existing facility will allow Bioresources to continue to support existing NIH funded projects, maintain a compliant and AAALAC-approved program and enable Henry Ford Hospital to continue its expansion in the medical research arena.